Volver a ti
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Eren y Levi tienen una historia dolorosa. Un amor sembrado con mentiras. Ahora Eren quiere empezar otra vez en el mismo lugar donde fue destrozado una vez, sin Levi de por medio, pero Levi no está seguro de querer permitírselo. /Riren/ Sad/Contenido maduro


**Capítulo 1 – Cinco años después**

.

.

.

Los ojos cautos y siempre serenos de Eren Yeager visualizan todo su alrededor. Rodeado de personas que lo saludan con una sonrisa discreta, brindándole las condolencias, haciéndolo sentir menos miserable entre tanta desdicha. Y él regresa el gesto de cariño con asentimientos de cabeza, cada vez más cansado pero no menos dispuesto a recibir a todas esas personas que de corazón han ido a verle.

Todo ha sido por una razón. Una poderosa y dolorosa que quisiera no estar pasando en estos momentos pero que no puede evitar, por mucho que lo intente.

Su madre ha muerto. La bella Carla Yeager, esposa de Grisha Yeager y madre amorosa ha perecido esa mañana, con él a su lado mientras la tomaba de la mano. Su bella sonrisa perdiendo el resplandor y la zozobra anegando el joven corazón de Eren.

\- Lo sentimos, Eren. en verdad era una gran mujer – dice una de las amigas más entrañables de su madre, la señora Rose, una anciana de sesenta años que ha visto por ellos desde que se mudaron a Orvud.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

Sus palabras son un lamento que llora la pérdida de la mujer que ha embellecido su vida, de la única persona que ha estado ahí en los momentos más tristes. Apoyándolo, queriéndolo, cuidándolo.

Carla lo era todo para Eren. Y él lo era todo para ella.

Por eso Carla, en su último suspiro, le rogó a Dios que cuidara de su pequeño hijo, porque ese mundo era despiadado y casi lo había devorado entero.

\- ¡Eren! – alcanza a oír una voz en la profundidad de los susurros. Es una voz tranquila colmada de añoranza.

Eren gira la testa en medio de la obscuridad desbordante encontrándose con un par de ojos muy azules, hermosos como el mismo cielo.

La mueca de sorpresa llena su rostro, y acude a su encuentro con el corazón encogido.

\- Armin… - se hace espacio entre los presentes, Armin, su mejor amigo ha llegado hasta él, desde quien sabe dónde, sólo para verlo.

Armin es no un amigo, es un hermano de otra mujer. Un compañero fiel que ha secado su llanto con sus propias manos. Camarada, de esos que pocas veces encuentras en lugares hostiles donde la confianza se ve recluida a mentiras piadosas para evadir explicaciones. Ese mundo del que Eren con tanto ahínco había dejado atrás. De lo único que fue capaz de llevarse, fue a Armin Arlet.

El rubio pequeño y triste que era molestado por gigantones del colegio. Aquel que lo esperó a la salida para agradecerle. Aun cuando no tenía por qué. Eren había aprendido desde muy niño a ser valiente y no dejarse pisotear por nadie. Por eso, cuando vio a ese niñito rubio y lloroso siendo pateado por dos niños mayores, no dudó en afrontarlos, aunque perdiera un diente y ganara un ojo morado.

A Eren nunca le importó dar el todo por el todo por los demás.

Y eso fue su perdición.

.

.

.

Hay suspiros, hay desolación y una casa vacía. Ya no hay más una madre que lo reciba en la estancia con una cálida sonrisa. Eren puede sentir el perfume de su cabello adornando el salón, ve su silueta a través del hueco de la barra de su cocina, ella menea sus caderas y tararea una balada. Él la acompaña con su voz hueca y aguda. Carla sonríe juguetona y entonces empiezan a entonar más alto, más fuerte. No les importa que nadie los escuche. Son ellos y nada más. Son los momentos vividos que se atesoran en el corazón.

Es Eren suspirando de nuevo, abandonado y más solo que nunca, empero con Armin a su lado, pasándose a la enorme casa de madera arrastrando una gran valija que seguro trae muchos recuerdos encima, aromas de otras ciudades, aventuras enfundadas en pequeños suvenires.

\- Es muy linda – dice Armin refiriéndose a la casa de Eren y Carla. No importa que ella ya no respire su mismo aire, sigue ahí, permanentemente.

\- Gracias.

Es una casa de tres pisos. Sólo usan dos porque el tercero es un estudio de ballet para Eren, sube ahí cuando tiene ganas de estar con él mismo, dejándose llevar por la música y la belleza de una danza escondida entre espejos y penumbras.

Carla compró esa casa porque parecía familiar y hogareña. Ya que eran ellos dos no precisaban de mucho pero ella quería algo que los hiciera sentir en Sina, en ese maldito lugar que nunca debió aparecer en su mapa.

\- ¿Quieres una taza de café?

\- Sí, por favor – responde Armin entusiasmado. Eren asiente y se encamina a la cocina donde los olores siguen intactos, donde siguen perteneciendo a Carla.

Armin se acomoda en el sofá más grande con la valija a su lado. Escucha el sonido de ollas y puertas cerrándose de golpe, a Eren silbando, sabe que su amigo está destrozado, si anteriormente estaba roto, ahora sólo hay polvo donde había vidrio resquebrajado. Y, sin embargo, él tiene una noticia que darle, algo que seguro terminará por destrozarlo más hasta hacerlo jirones.

Pero quiere esperar.

Mientras Eren prepara tazas de café. Armin reúne valor para decírselo.

.

.

.

Isabel es apenas muy joven para entender porque mamá y papá ya no están juntos. Porque mamá de pronto ha llenado esas grandes maletas y ha llamado a papi "Malnacido, hijo de puta", ella no sabe que significa pero mami lo dijo tan fuerte y con tanto dolor en sus ojos que seguro es algo muy malo. Isabel no entiende porque después de que mami se fue, papi se encerró en su oficina, ese lugar donde ella jamás debe entrar. No sabe porque Historia Reiss abandonó a Levi Ackerman. O porque Levi Ackerman le pidió el divorcio a Historia Reiss. Ella no sabe eso porque apenas tiene cinco años y está muy confundida. De un día a otro su familia se hizo más pequeña de lo que ya era, y su abuelita ha tenido que llevársela porque "Papi está muy ocupado, princesa", pero papi no estaba ocupado en realidad. Papi estaba lidiando con su odio hacia mami y no quería que Isabel absorbiera sus problemas.

Levi Ackerman nunca amó a Historia Reiss. Él estaba destinado a casarse con ella aun cuando no quiso hacerlo. Cuando su tío le dijo que la chica pertenecía a una respetable familia y que él era el mejor partido para ella.

Levi no quiso y se vio obligado a aceptar el compromiso.

Estaba devastado, enojado con su madre y su tío por ceder ante la presión social. Enojado consigo mismo por no poder tomar sus propias decisiones. Y enojado con la mimada Historia por haberlo elegido a él como futuro esposo.

Empero Erwin, su mejor amigo, lo llevó al teatro para distraerse. A Levi le pareció estúpido porque él esperaba ir a algún cabaret y cogerse a una puta. No ver al Ballet Internacional de Shingashina. Pero lo acompañó y ahí, en la muchedumbre, con los reflejos de las mamparas y las luces halógenas, un ángel se posó en sus pupilas, y Levi lo retrató a fuego en su memoria.

La belleza de sus movimientos, la delicadeza de sus curvas y los preciosos ojos verdes que estaban cubiertos de una sensual inocencia fueron suficientes para que él se pusiera de pie y aplaudiera eufórico al final de la obra.

Erwin se burló toda la noche, pero Levi volvió, noche tras noche era ese chiquillo de largas piernas y cabellos achocolatados lo que atraía a Ackerman.

Y un día no pudo aguantar más, se coló tras bastidores y convenció –sobornó- a la seguridad para llegar al camerino del bello muchacho.

"Eren, Eren Yeager"

\- Eren… ¿Dónde te has metido, maldito mocoso?

Levi trata de sonreír, pero desde hace cinco años su corazón se congeló en el pasado.


End file.
